Bandai Creation
Bandai Creation is the United States division of Bandai, and has released five waves of Godzilla figures in the United States since 2002 in the 6.5" size, as well as three 12" figures and two sets of 2.5"/3.5" figures. Most of the 6.5" figures are based on releases in the Movie Monsters Series. Main Figures All five waves have included 6.5" figures, and beginning with the third, they had a slight increase to 7" tall. The first two waves stand the same scale as Bandai's Movie Monsters Series. Wave 1 (2002) They were sold in a red box with Godzilla 2002 blowing fire into the foreground. *Godzilla 1954 *Gigan (Godzilla vs. Megalon) *Meltdown Godzilla (Godzilla vs. Destoroyah) *Rainbow Mothra Wave 2 (2005) They were sold in a box nearly identical to the above aside the new figures shown on back instead of old. *Godzilla 2001 *King Ghidorah (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) *SpaceGodzilla *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II) Wave 3 (2006) They were sold in a similar box, but now blue and with Godzilla 2004 in the background and a Final Wars-based logo. *Godzilla 2004 *Anguirus (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Rodan (Godzilla: Final Wars) *Gigan (Godzilla: Final Wars) Wave 4 (2007) The fourth wave box was gray featuring Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Gigan in the background and a recolor of the previous wave's logo to red. The back depicts the four 7" figures and the two 12" figures (See below) *Millennium Godzilla (Godzilla 2000) *Destoroyah *Hedorah (Godzilla vs. Hedorah) *Godzilla 1968 (Destroy All Monsters) Wave 5 (2009) The same box was used again, but with six of the seven figures shown on the back, Anguirus 2004 being omitted, and the 12" figures excluded. *Millennium Godzilla (Re-issue) *Destoroyah (Re-issue) *Hedorah (Re-issue) *Godzilla 1968 (Re-issue) *Anguirus 2004 (Re-issue) *Mechagodzilla (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, New Mold) *First Godzilla (Godzilla, New Mold) Unreleased The 2005 toy fair showed prototypes of all second wave figures except King Ghidorah, who was only shown in a picture, as well as prototypes for two unreleased figures *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Anguirus (Godzilla Raids Again) Large Scale Figures During the fourth and fifth waves, Bandai Creation added a new 12" scale of figures, with three figures released. The box they came in was, aside it's larger size, almost identical to the 6.5" figure size. The first two figures were released in the fourth wave, and re-issued in the fifth with the new Gigan figure. *Godzilla 2004 *MechaGodzilla 2003 *Gigan 2004 (Fifth Wave) Figure Sets Bandai Creation released two figure sets during the first wave, one including ten 2.5" figures called the "Pack of Destruction", and one with 3.5" figures called the "Crumble Zone" featuring a playmat, buildings and bridge that can be destroyed based on the film Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. The "Crumble Zone" was not carried in retailers however. The figures are comparable to the Japanese High Grade sets. Pack of Destruction The figures were sold in a red box like that used for the 6.5" figures and in a tray. They are around 2.5" high. *Godzilla 1954 *Burning Godzilla *Mothra Larva (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle For Earth) *Mothra Imago (Godzilla vs. Mothra: The Battle For Earth) *Manda (Atoragon) *Moguera (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla) *Minilla (Son of Godzilla) *Gigan (Godzilla vs. Megalon) *Destoroyah - Crab Stage *Destoroyah - Final Stage Crumble Zone The figures were sold in a similar box with the playmat in back, in a tray with breakable buildings and a small base featuring a collapsable bridge. They are about 3.5" high and are all based on Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra Imago *Mothra Larva *Baragon Sixth Wave Speculation for a sixth wave continues, especially due to note of a poll on Bandai Creation's site during 2010 asking for the favorite monster of visitors, the options including Godzilla, Minilla, Monster X, King Ghidorah, Mothra and MechaGodzilla Heisei. It is unknown if a sixth wave is actually in production, when it will be released or what exact monsters it will include.